1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hangers and supports but more particularly to a support for hanging objects on a wall.
2. Background of the Invention
There are several support devices involving a horizontal bar clipping objects such as wall calendars, posters, etc. . . Seen laterally, they can have the shape of an inverted <<U>> and some have the shape of a <<W>>.
U.S. Pat. No. 773,392 shows a <<U>> shaped clip to hold papers within a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,108 shows a semi circular clip to hold sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,045 shows a <<U>> shaped clip to hold sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,507 shows a <<U> shaped clip to hold sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,004 shows a holding clip to hold sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,892 shows top and bottom <<U>> clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,127 shows an an outer hollow <<U>> shaped rod and cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,974 shows a self-gripping clip poster hanger device consisting of an elongated body portion having a track formed in its upper end portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,606 shows a channel-sectioned component having a base and opposed upper and lower arms between which paper is held.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,422 shows a first portion and a backing member form a cavity. A first hinge interconnects the first portion to the backing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,516 shows a clip which has a base that is inserted into a groove within a cap sleeve, a clip body is located outside of the cap sleeve and has a surface substantially orthogonal to a radial direction, and a coupling portion which extends in the radial direction, for coupling the base to the clip body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,145 shows a panel having score lines adjacent each opposed end to define opposed flaps. The first and second channels each have a flange extending from one wall to adjacent opposed wall to define the elongated opening into the channel.
The drawback over most of the prior art is that over time, a certain fatigue makes the support less rigid and less capable of suitably clipping what it is supposed to be holding.